yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Sick Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of SpongeBob's Sick Day. One day at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob wasn't feeling well. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Oh, barnacles. Why do I have to be sick at a time like this? Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, what's holding up those patties? SpongeBob SquarePants: (turns around looking pale) Don’t worry Mr Krabs, the patties are all ready! (sneezing) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, what's wrong with you? You're paler than a baby sea horse. Gary the Snail: (pops out of nowhere and meows) Mr. Krabs: The suds, again? SpongeBob SquarePants: (holds up the Krabby Patty on a plate) Here's that patty you wanted, Mr. Krabs, Sir. When he sneezed, the Krabby Patty splatters all over Mr. Krabs' face. Mr. Krabs: (wipes the patty off his face) Alright, SpongeBob, you're too sick to work. SpongeBob SquarePants: No, Mr. Krabs, I'm okay, honest. I can shake it off, and I can’t let this sickness affect my work! (sneezing) Mr. Krabs: We'll have none of that, Boy. You're in no condition with that sickness of yours. (calling out) Mister Squidward! Prepare the emergency Patty Machine! Squidward Tentacles: Aye Aye, Captain! (brings out the machine) SpongeBob SquarePants: A Patty machine?! But Mr. Krabs... (sneezing) Mr. Krabs: No buts about it, SpongeBob, Now go home and get some rest. With the order given, SpongeBob walked off home. Mr. Krabs: Nothing personal, Lad. I just can't have you sneezing all over my food! The Customers: (hearing what Mr. Krabs just said and all spit out their food and run out of the Krusty Krab) Plankton: Uh-oh! (gets stepped on in pain) OW! OH! OW! Mr. Krabs: No, wait! Wait! At SpongeBob's house, his suds were getting worse. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Oh, Gary, I feel horrible. (sneezing) Oh, who am I kidding, Gary? I've got the suds, no doubt about it. (sneezing) I'd better take care of this before it gets out of hand. (picks up the phone and dials Dr. Gill Gilliam's number) Dr. Gill Gilliam: Yes? SpongeBob SquarePants: Dr. Gilliam, I need to schedule my appointment for my sponge treatment. Dr. Gill Gilliam: Well, SpongeBob, I hate to bring the bad news. But, all sponge treatments has been cancelled till further notice due to Hans' sickness. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, thanks anyway, Dr. Gilliam. (hangs up his phone) Double Barnacles! (sneezing) The Sponge Treatment has been cancelled. And now... When he looked at the calendar, he realize that he has school today. He didn’t even realized that he even had school was today since he has work. SpongeBob SquarePants: OH NO!!! It’s Tuesday! And I have class today! Oh man, Twilight’s gonna kill me! So, he dashed to the mirror and headed straight to the school while still being sick. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Magic class starts in two minutes and I’m close to it, hopefully I can reach there on time. While he was still running, he just realized that he’s still sick and constantly sneezing out bubbles. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, fish paste! I still got the Suds, how am I ever gonna explain this to Twilight? I have to figure out how to cover this, but how? He thought of an idea, he rushed to closet nearby and find something that could cover his face with. And with just seconds pass by, he was wearing mask that covers his mouth but not his eyes. This was the best thing he could find with such short time that this was acceptable. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sigh) this is so embarrassing, but it’s better than nothing. Time for class! Soon, he rushed to the door and finally made it to Twilight’s lecture. The students were all confused on what he was wearing that they were looking at him, he was sweating under his skin that he just chuckled nervously and quietly went to his desk without saying anything to them. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry I’m late Twilight, but I’m ready for learning about Friendship today! Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob, you look a little pale. Are you okay? SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, uh… Of course! I just got a new color for my skin and I just got this cool new mask today, you like it? Spike: That’s no ordinary new color you have. SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh… it’s a rare sponge color? But don’t worry about me, I’m fine, really. So, go ahead and teach. But as he sneezed out a few pink bubbles, Twilight wasn’t even buying it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don’t worry about that, I got bubble soap on my pores. Twilight Sparkle: I don’t think you’re in any good enough condition for the job right now, SpongeBob, I’d better have Sunset give you some bedrest at the Golden Oak Library. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really, Twilight, I’m fine! I’m not gonna let some sickness get in the way for learning, so go ahead. But then, Twilight worked her forcefield bubble magic to keep SpongeBob in. Twilight Sparkle: I’m sorry, SpongeBob, but I can’t have any of the students catch your cold, I’m taking you to Sunset right now. SpongeBob SquarePants: Aww… fine! I’ll just kick myself out, so, much for the mask! Spike: Isn’t that the same mask from the closet nearby? SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe... So, she magically took SpongeBob to see Sunset at her office. At the Golden Oak Library, SpongeBob was in bedrest while Sunset was taking care of him. SpongeBob SquarePants: First my job, and now my class! Stupid Suds! (sneezed) This isn’t fair... Sunset Shimmer: Since when did you get the suds, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t know, I didn’t leave the fridge open like last time. Wait a minute… Then, he remembered a moment when he was at the forest for a walk, until he heard something. SpongeBob SquarePants: What was that? Hello? Is anyone there? He accidentally tripped over a branch, and fell face first into a field of Poison Joke. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ow... After a flashback, SpongeBob explained to Sunset what happened before his next suds. SpongeBob SquarePants: I fell into some blue plants and that was it. Sunset Shimmer: (gasped) You fell on top of Poison Joke, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: What’s a Poison Joke? Sunset Shimmer: Poison joke is an infamous flower that grows in large patches throughout the Everfree Forest, it easily identified by the bright blue colour of its leaves. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, it’s like poison ivy? (sneezing) Sunset Shimmer: Not quite, that was different than that. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? But how come those plants just gave me the suds? Sunset Shimmer: They’re no ordinary Poison Joke that caused your sickness, that’s for sure. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, one thing’s for certain, I’m really glad it’s not a deadly plant. Otherwise, I would’ve have something even worse. You want to know what’s even worse, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: I’m not sure, these things take time for anypony’s sickness to be cured. SpongeBob SquarePants: Isn’t there any cures or medicine for my suds. Discord: (magically popped out of nowhere) I might help with that, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (screams) Oh, hey, Discord. Discord: SpongeBob, Are you okay? You don't look so good. (covers SpongeBob's mouth as he was about to answer) Wait, don't tell me! Pale look, sneezing uncontrollably, pink Bubbles coming out, you got sick with the suds! SpongeBob SquarePants: How the barnacles did you know I have the suds? (sneezing) Discord: Well, I was a doctor of sickness. SpongeBob SquarePants: You were? How? Discord: Just let me take your temperature. (puts a temperature thermometer under SpongeBob's tongue) SpongeBob SquarePants: (with a thermometer in his mouth) Are you sure you know how to be a doctor, Discord? Not to be blunt, but it looks like you don’t know what you’re doing, Discord: Well, I happen to learn being a doctor myself, Fluttershy took care of me when I got sick, and that's how it all happened. (takes the thermometer out) SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, if you know what to do, Discord, how am I? Discord: (pretends to burn his finger) OW! You're burning up! (comforts SpongeBob and dressed as a doctor) Don't worry, My friend. Doctor Discord S.D.E. is here to take good care of you, that’s short for Sponge Disease Export if you don’t know the meaning. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) No, I don’t know. Could you please figure out a way to cure me? I can’t stand another minute with this sickness. Discord: You’ll be fine, SpongeBob. (to Sunset) Mind if I borrow him, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Sure, Discord, take as much as you want, I have to get back to school anyway. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait! What about my classes? Come on, Sunset, I can’t just skip out the lectures, Twilight’s gonna kill me for this! Sunset Shimmer: You still too sick for any classes, SpongeBob, I’m sure Discord, Fluttershy, Gary, and Sandbar will take care of you once the Kindness Class is over. SpongeBob SquarePants: But that doesn’t answer my question. But just as the ambulance came, a couple of Discords dressed as paramedics took him as it drove off to Fluttershy’s Cottage. Later at Fluttershy's Cottage, Fluttershy, Sandbar, Gary, and Discord were taking very good care of SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Ugh… my head hurts, I haven’t been in this much pain when Patrick tries to take care of my sickness. Fluttershy: (gives SpongeBob his tea) Here's your tea, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sniffing) Hey, thanks, Fluttershy. (sips his tea as he speaks to Discord) And thanks again for helping me with my sickness Discord, I can say this is more better than Patrick when he tried to help me when I’m sick with the suds the first time. Discord: It's a pleasure. Gary the Snail: (meows) Sandbar: I hope he gets better soon too, Gary. Fluttershy: Don't worry, SpongeBob. We'll take very good care of you. (stroke his hand) SpongeBob SquarePants: Why are you checking my hand? My pulse is normal. Fluttershy: I’m just making sure you don’t get too stressed out, that’s all, You poor poor thing. Discord: SpongeBob, is there anything we can get you? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, some medicine will help me. Discord: You got it! (gives SpongeBob his sickness pills and puts hot water tub on his feet) With some nice warm hot water! SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Guys. I really needed this. Sandbar: Maybe Zecora and Mage Meadowbrook will know just the cure for the suds. Fluttershy: Oh yes, Zecora's great with healing brew. And if Meadowbrook isn’t too busy, maybe she can help with that too. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sounds like a good idea. (sneezing) Let’s just hope they’re not too busy right now. Discord: Let's go. Soon, the group are headed to the forest. While they were walking, SpongeBob grew more weaker by a second. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ugh… I feel so weak… What is this? I’m not really that sick! Sandbar: Professor Fluttershy, it’s the Poison Joke that’s getting worse, we gotta get help from Meadowbrook and Zecora. Fluttershy: Oh dear, I hope we’re not too late. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello? Is anyone there? Fluttershy: Hold on, SpongeBob, we’ll make you better soon. SpongeBob SquarePants: Just to let you all know, I can’t see, hear, or move. I don’t know why, this have never happened to me before. So, they had to reach Zecora’s hut as Sandbar ran off to get help from Meadowbrook. At Zecora's Hut, Gary, Fluttershy, Sandbar, Meadowbrook, and Discord brought SpongeBob to her. Fluttershy: Sorry to bother you at a time like this, Zecora. Discord: But we have a friend who's terribly sick. Mage Meadowbrook: It’s a good thing y’all called me just in time, Sandbar. Sandbar: We could use all the help we can take, Meadowbrook. SpongeBob SquarePants: (sneezing) Hello? Are we in the hut yet? Mage Meadowbrook: The Poison Joke must’ve made him sick with the suds with a mixture of blindness and deafness. Zecora: It is a good thing that I was just making, a Poison Joke Brew if not mistaking. Mage Meadowbrook: I even heard rumors about how sick sponges get the suds in Bikini Bottom, I’ll be glad to help anyway I can to cure SpongeBob from his Poison Joke sickness. Discord: Perfect. Not a moment too soon for you, SpongeBob. Fluttershy: How will it work? Zecora: He must wash himself without a mess, for one minute, no more, no less. Gary the Snail: (meows while wearing a healer’s mask helps with the brew) Mage Meadowbrook: Nice work, Gary, good thing I let ya borrow my healer’s mask to begin with. (offers SpongeBob the suds brew) Drink this, SpongeBob, and you’ll be cured once you’re washed. SpongeBob SquarePants: (drinks the suds brew) Okay, here it goes. (begins washing himself) Fluttershy: Well, how is it? SpongeBob SquarePants: It's feeling great! Discord: So far, so good! Keep it up, SpongeBob! Sandbar: Got the scented candles of krabby patties just as you ordered, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (smelling them) I can smell again! And finally, he was done washing himself. Mage Meadowbrook: How’re you feeling now, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Alright! I feel better than ever! Zecora: That is good to hear, SpongeBob, my friend. Now, that your suds came to an end. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks for taking care of me everyone! Discord: Anytime, SpongeBob. Sandbar: Anything for you, Pal. Fluttershy: That's what friends are for. SpongeBob SquarePants: (petting his snail) And thank you, Gary. Gary the Snail: (meows as he smiles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Now, I can be ready for work tomorrow! Discord: Good luck! Fluttershy: See you later, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (runs home) I will! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddy!!!!!! The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225